Mãe eu amo o
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Uma carta. Toda a verdade. Mãe eu amo-o. P.S: O nome dele é Scorpius Malfoy


**Mãe… eu amo-o!**

Querida mãe,

Não sei se já sabes mas mais uma vez o Albus conseguiu levar os Gryffindor á vitória. Ele continua a insistir que no fundo também foi mérito meu, dado que lhe fui dando vantagem com os pontos que marquei, mas quer dizer, ele é o seeker… A festa foi de arromba, confesso que o James arranjou uns uísques de fogo, mas peço-te que não contes nada aos tios, além disso eu não bebi nada :D Promessa de Gryffindor!

Dançámos até cairmos, mas era sábado por isso ainda tive esta manhã para recuperar e agora estou fresquinha, por isso decidi escrever-te.

Na verdade também te escrevo porque estou um bocadinho triste… Ontem discuti com a Lily e foi uma discussão bem feia. Ela ficou magoada e disse-me coisas horríveis, mas pondero se não as mereci! Tu sabes que eu a adoro e que não sou capaz de magoá-la, e que raramente faço mal ás pessoas, muito menos de propósito. Mas tu sabes mãe, que por vezes magoamos as pessoas mesmo sem querermos. Muitas vezes as situações ultrapassam as nossas forças e por muito que queiramos lutar contra elas, elas simplesmente tomam conta de nós.

Eu começo a achar que estou a dar em doida, e neste preciso momento deves estar a preocupar-te, mas peço-te que não saltes as linhas desta carta e que a leias devagar. Não te preocupes que não é nada de grave. Quer dizer isso depende da perspectiva, acredito que quando o pai souber, vai considerar tal coisa uma catástrofe a nível mundial.

Pois é! O que achas que o pai vai dizer quando souber que a sua menina se apaixonou? Sim é verdade mãe, estou apaixonada e posso dizê-lo com toda a firmeza. O mais incrível é que não parece ser uma simples paixoneta de adolescente, sabes? É algo tão poderoso, tão acima de qualquer coisa! O meu amor por ele parece superar todas as barreiras e sinto que quero passar toda a minha vida ao seu lado, partilhar com ele todos os meus momentos, fazer dele o que o pai é para ti. É… estou mesmo apaixonada.

Ele é lindo. Tem o cabelo louro, de um dourado brilhante que ele diz ter herdado da mãe e os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi. São azuis, com nuances cinza, tão frios mas tão acolhedores e amorosos. Há um brilho neles mãe… e quando ele está comigo eu sinto que todo o olhar dele me pertence, e que ele consegue ver-me por dentro, tudo aquilo que realmente sou.

Para além do facto de ele ser LINDO, ele ainda é o rapaz mais querido e doce que já conheci. Ele trata-me como uma rainha, e é um cavalheiro. Ele protege-me de tudo, e quando ele me dá á mão, eu sinto-me intocável por qualquer dor. Está sempre lá quando eu mais preciso, sabe ouvir-me e ficar calado, sabe abraçar-me da forma que eu preciso, e sabe sempre ver no meu olhar aquilo que por vezes nem eu percebo. Eu desejo estar com ele a todo o momento mãe…

É possível amar alguém tanto assim ao ponto de desejarmos viver com essa pessoa para sempre? Eu sinto-me capaz de dar a minha vida por ele…

Ele não é da minha equipa… pertence aos Ravenclaw! Sim… já viste? Arranjei-te um genro inteligente. Porque ele é mesmo mamã… apesar de ele insistir que eu sou mais, passamos a vida nisto.

Não fiques preocupada, afinal eu já tenho dezassete anos e tu e o pai têm de tirar da cabeça essa ideia de eu me vir um dia a casar com o Albus. Eu sei que isso para vocês é normal mas não me sai da cabeça o facto de ele ser meu primo e de o ver como um irmão.

Além disso agora estou nas nuvens. Eu amo-o mesmo e espero que tu e o pai aceitem isso. Nós estamos dispostos a lutar contra tudo e todos para ficarmos juntos. Mesmo que nem vocês nem a família dele aceitem esta relação. Afinal ambos temos 17 anos e sairemos de Hogwarts com boas notas. Eu já recebi aquele convite do Ministério e pretendo aceitar e ir trabalhar para lá assim que sair. Ele também já tem algumas perspectivas em vista e como ambos não somos pobres e temos dinheiro nosso, seria o suficiente para comprar a nossa casinha. Não seria muito grande, mas depois de algum tempo construiríamos a nossa vida e seriamos felizes. Tal como tu e o pai. Na verdade é o que vamos fazer de qualquer das formas… acho que o mereces saber. É claro que seria melhor se todos aceitassem porque nós queremos mesmo muito construir a nossa vida juntos, e isso inclui casar. E tu sabes como eu gostaria de encher a festa com toda a nossa família. Eu amo-vos é certo mas neste momento ele é muito importante para mim. E nós já temos todo um plano combinado. Talvez isto seja muita informação para uma carta apenas mas eu acredito que vocês irão compreender. Eu estarei aí daqui a uns meses e resolveremos as coisas. Espero que pensem bem e tentem compreender como a minha felicidade é o mais importante, e como ele me faz feliz mãe…

Fala tu com o pai está bem… ele sempre te ouve melhor a ti e só tu sabes como acalmá-lo.

Beijos para os dois.

Estou cheia de saudades vossas.

Com amor…

A vossa filha Rose

P.S.: Já agora… quase me ia esquecendo! O nome dele é Scorpius Malfoy!


End file.
